The present invention relates to a device for loading and unloading a machine tool with tools, the tools being stored in a tool store and being transportable via a manipulation device, which is particularly movable along multiple axes, to a transfer position on the machine tool or in the machine tool and, after use in the machine tool, being removable therefrom, and the manipulation device having a gripper device for receiving the tools.
In connection with loading and unloading, in particular automated loading and unloading of a machine tool, such as a milling machine, receiving a prepared tool by a manipulation device provided with a gripper device with the aid of particularly automated devices which are movable along multiple axes, upon which, after a movement of the manipulation device between a magazine, or store, to a transfer position on or in the machine tool, the supplied tool is deposited or situated in the machine tool and typically installed via a corresponding changing device from the receptacle—or transfer station—in the machine tool. Simultaneously with an accommodation of a new tool by the changing device of the machine tool, a tool used in an immediately preceding work step is deposited on the receptacle or transfer station or position and then received by the manipulation device, which is particularly movable along multiple axes, and in turn returned to a store or magazine. The movement of the gripper device typically occurs via simple linear axes (toothed racks, spindle or belt drives). A manipulation device of this type is known, for example, from AT 501.092 A2.